Kassandra
|-|Kassandra= |-|Young Kassandra= |-|Ikaros= Summary Kassandra of Sparta (458 or 453 BCE – 2018 CE), also known as the Eagle-Bearer, the West Wind, or simply by her role as Misthios (English: Mercenary), was a Spartan mercenary who fought during the Peloponnesian War. During her mercenary travels, Kassandra came into conflict with the secretive Cult of Kosmos, an organization intent on controlling the entire Greek world. She later opposed the Order of the Ancients, who sought to hunt her down, due in part to her nature as a Tainted One, and also for her allying herself with Darius. For her opposition against the Cult and the Order, Kassandra is considered one of the early precursors to the Assassin Brotherhood. She was the older half-sister of Alexios and, through her mother, Myrrine, the granddaughter of King Leonidas I of Sparta. Although raised by her step-father, Nikolaos, Kassandra was the biological daughter of Pythagoras. She was also the mother of Elpidios, an ancestor of Aya, one of the co-founders of the Hidden Ones. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with Rage Mode, the Spear of Leonidas, Sword of Damokles and Staff of Hermes, even higher after unleashing her true Isu potential | At least 9-A Name: Kassandra of Sparta, The Misthios, The Eagle-Bearer, The West Wind, The Keeper | Ikaros Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Female | Male Age: 22-27 at the beginning of the game, 31-36 by the time of Elpidios's birth in 422 BCE. 2471-2476 years old at the time of her death | 27-37 years old (Novel) Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Tainted One, Proto-Assassin, Mercenary, Captain of the Adrestia | Golden Eagle Powers and Abilities: |-|Kassandra ▾= - Resistances=Resistance to Illusion Creation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Life Absorption, Petrification (Easily resisted and negated Medusa's ability to turn people to stone, as an Isu-Hybrid, she should naturally possess these resistances against all the Pieces of Eden due to lacking the neurotransmitters required for the Pieces of Eden to work against them), Statistics Reduction (Via Blessing of Kronos), Telekinesis, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation (Repeated bites from venomous snakes seem to have no effect on her. Can easily resist strikes from other Pieces of Eden that can infuse themselves with multiple extremely lethal poisons in high doses, and even resist highly toxic and corrosive arrows), Corruption (Unlike Layla, Kassandra was visibly unaffected by the Staff's corrupting abilities), Transmutation (Resisted the Atlantis Artifact's abilities to transmute people due to her Isu heritage, other Isu-Hybrids possess the resistance as well), Electricity Manipulation (Resisted blasts from the Sword of Damokles, which can shoot lightning blasts), Diseases (Wasn't affected by the violent plagues of Kausos or Athens), Extreme Temperatures (Can survive being burned by lava for extended periods of time and can easily climb high-altitude mountains in sub-zero conditions without breaking a sweat) and several other resistances (Thanks to her immortality, she was able to pick up most of mankind's resistances over her 2500-year-long journey) }} |-|With Spear of Leonidas, Sword of Eden, Staff of Hermes and other equipment=All abilities of her base self, Invisibility (Via Shadow of Nyx), Aura (With several abilities), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, could breathe underwater with with Engravings, Types 2 and 3 with the Staff of Hermes), Can create illusions and bend minds to the user's will (via Pieces of Eden), Underwater Breathing (Type 3, with weapon Engravings), Durability Negation, Damage Boost (Many of her weapons can induce increased damage provided she meets certain conditions with them), Damage Reduction (Can decrease the amount of damage she receives while equipped with certain weapons, provided she follows the conditions needed to do so), Duplication (Via Kronos's Punishment), Healing and Life Absorption (Can heal herself by attacking enemies via certain weapons and her Spear), Bleeding Inducement (Can make people bleed more profusely with her abilities), Selective Intangibility (Can shoot arrows that phase through walls), Homing Attack (With the Predator Shot ability), Poison Manipulation (Some of her weapons have the ability to poison enemies, can also do this via poison darts, including her Spear), Statistics Amplification (via several abilities, Rage Mode and Rush Attacks, also via Spear of Leonidas and Staff of Hermes), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce her enemies' abilities to attack properly via certain Engravings and can even reduce their strength altogether), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (via her Spear, with Engravings, and arrows), Creation (Can summon 3 bulls to do the charging for her via Ares Bull Charge), Sleep Inducement (via sleep darts), Empathic Manipulation (Can turn a foe against his/her enemies), Animal Manipulation/Summoning (via Ikaros. Can also tame various wild animals to aid her in combat), expert user of poisoned knives and daggers. Stealth Mastery, Shockwave Inducement (With the Spear of Leonidas), Time Slow (With Sixth Sense, Archery Master, Slow Time, Defensive Maneuvers, Kronos Time Shift and Kronos Time Warp), Time Stop (via Kronos Time Shift) and limited Flight (via Kronos Time Shift and Kronos Time Warp), Limited Invulnerability (via Ares's Last Breath), Poison and Fire Negation (via Ares's Last Breath), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8 with the Staff of Pythagoras. As long as she doesn't willingly pass it off to her successor, she will still remain alive even after physically separating from it), Limited Transmutation (with the Staff of Pythagoras' powers now fueling her, she could transform her staff into anything she desired, like a simple lantern. Can also extend it to gain a greater reach), Energy Manipulation (via Spear of Leonidas and Staff of Hermes. Can extend her staff and even shoot powerful beams of energy), Teleportation (via Staff of Hermes and in a limited form via the Spear), Existence Erasure (Via Death Veil, erases all traces of the enemies she stealthily kills), Sealing (The Staff of Hermes was an important tool that helped in the sealing of Atlantis), Status Effect Inducement (Can put people to sleep with some of her weapons or even stagger them), Light Manipulation (With Vanish- can release a potent beam of light to temporarily blind people) |-|Ikaros=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Information Analysis and Transfer, Retrocognition and Precognition (via Eagle Vision) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (As a direct descendant of the Isu via Leonidas I and being the biological child of Pythagoras who wielded the Staff of Hermes at the time, she should easily be vastly superior to most other Isu-Hybrids. Can trade blows with those who can harm her. Casually demolished a gigantic wooden doorway by hurling a man through it. Has also traded blows with defeated various Greek mythical beasts, including the Minotaur, which can do this), higher with Rage Mode, the Spear of Leonidas, Sword of Eden and Staff of Hermes (Fought against the Isu in Aletheia's simulation, which was designed to replicate the real Isu's power in full to help her master the Staff's power. In the wrong hands, the Staff of Hermes would bring about complete destruction of entire cities, as it did to Atlantis), even higher upon unleashing her true Isu potential (Can use the powers of the Isu and become one of them once she unlocks her Isu DNA's true potential). Can negate durability with many of her abilities and her Spear | At least Small Building level+ (Is a golden eagle, can easily kill deers and other large animals with a single talon swipe. Also on par with Kassandra and Pythagoras) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Can swat aside arrows in the same exact manner as Bayek and can also run faster than them. On par with many Greek mythical beasts and beings, who should be comparable to the Isu, and even dodged and outran attacks from Alexios and Pythagoras, including their full-powered blasts and retaliated with twice as much power without any hindrance. Easily snuck up on Layla Hassan without triggering any alarms or being seen by any security cameras. Kept up with the Medusa, who could move fast enough to leave blurs behind and even appear like she's teleporting) with Superhuman swimming speed (Can easily outpace great white sharks while underwater), higher with Rage Mode, Bull Rush and Defensive Maneuvers, Archery Master (Kassandra's surroundings can slow down while she prepares to attack in mid-air, and even arrow shots appear slow to her eyes) Skills via Spear of Leonidas, even higher with the Staff of Hermes (Later easily kept up with the simulations of Isu like Hermes himself and Hades), even higher after enhancing herself with Precursor boxes | Subsonic (Golden eagles can achieve diving speeds of upto 150 mph) with at least Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Can easily dodge attacks from Kassandra, Pythagoras and other comparable enemies) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Can do the same feats as Bayek. Can casually send people twice her weight class flying with a single uppercut. Can push back and wrestle with large animals like great white sharks with her attacks. Wrestled with and defeated the Kretan Bull, who dwarved other ordinary cattle and even horses in terms of size alone, and also defeated other gigantic animals. Can easily move around even when her entire body is turned to stone. Pushed back and defeated the Minotaur, who could easily rip apart humans, wield a gigantic axe far too large and heavy for any man to use, and casually walk through Precursor stone, and she could even deflect his full-powered attacks without much trouble, and after she killed him she took up his axe as her own personal weapon. Later defeated Brontes and took up his gigantic stalagmite for her own use. Also pushed back and wrestled with a Staff-Amped Pythagoras. Should be considerably stronger than her descendants, like Aya), higher with the Spear of Leonidas and the Staff of Hermes | Above Average Human (Should not be much weaker than most other golden eagles) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+, higher with Rage Mode, Spear of Leonidas and the Staff of Hermes. Can ignore conventional durability via many of her abilities | At least Small Building Class+ (Can injure enemies comparable to Kassandra herself. Can easily kill gigantic elk with a single talon swipe) Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Survived being thrown off a high cliff as a child without any injury; Can hold her own against great white sharks; Can go toe-to-toe with several Greek mythical beings and beasts like the Kretan Bull, Medusa and many more and survive their attacks, and also took hits from the Minotaur, who can generate this much energy. Can run on lava unhindered. Withstood full-powered attacks and blasts from Deimos and Pythagoras while they were equipped with their Pieces of Eden. Was only knocked unconscious by a gigantic tree falling on her. As she is a direct descendant of the Isu containing higher Isu genes than usual, she should be superior to most other peak-level Isu-Hybrids, who can tank explosions on these levels, brush off cannonballs and catapulted rocks with minimal damage and effortlessly no-sell Isu energy beams that are powerful enough to vaporize three human beings and reduce them to a bloody mist at the slightest touch), higher with armors, Rage Mode, Spear of Leonidas and Staff of Hermes (Can take considerably far higher amounts of damage than before. Can take hits from Aletheia's simulations of the Isu), even higher with Ares' Last Breath (Temporarily becomes invulnerable to all types of attacks) | At least Small Building level+ (Has survived several run-ins with many wild animals in his entire lifespan and survived all of them. Only died because of old age) Stamina: Extremely High (Can run countrywide distances without stopping even when critically wounded. Can keep up in multiple battles for days while heavily injured and still not show any signs of fatigue). Infinite with the Staff of Hermes (No longer requires to eat, breathe or sleep) | Extremely High (As enduring as Kassandra) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with swords and dagger sets, several meters with weapons and the Staff of Hermes, higher with its extending powers, several dozens of meters with shockwaves from her Spear, upto 30 meters with Athena's Sight, hundreds of meters with arrows Standard Equipment: Spear of Leonidas (She later hands it over to Herodotus once it is exhausted of its power, and once it is restored, hands it over to Layla Hassan), Sword of Damokles, several sets of swords, spears, axes, maces, arrows, staves, Staff of Hermes (Later passes it on to Layla, usable in gameplay), daggers, Ikaros (an eagle) | Beak, talons Intelligence: Genius. Trained from a young age to fight as a Spartan, Kassandra was a highly skilled warrior able to wield a variety of weapons, use stealth to silently assassinate enemies and free run to climb and overcome most physical obstacles. She was also capable of correctly answering the riddles posed to her by the Sphinx. She had a great deal of knowledge on every innovation and discovery which have happened in her immensely long lifespan, such as being able to recognize Layla's device. She even knows of all historical information as well as many secret societies she has borne witness to during her immensely long lifespan. | Quite High for an animal, can understand human speech quite well and is extremely protective of Kassandra and Pythagoras. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations which would kill most peak-level humans, and once gaining access to the Staff of Hermes, most of these weaknesses are eventually removed. The Spear of Leonidas will eventually run out of power, requiring to be recharged with special artifacts, but it is still nonetheless a very formidable weapon, never losing its edge (It was eventually fully repaired for future generations at the Forge of Hephaistos). Some of her abilities last for a short amount of time and need recharging in the midst of combat. Kronos Time Shift can only stop time for 3 seconds. Due to the amount of time that has passed since obtaining the Staff of Hermes, Kassandra will die once she willingly passes on the staff to her next successor or if it is forcibly taken away from her (however, both entities will have to touch the Staff at the same time for this to happen). | Standard golden eagle weaknesses. Extremely protective of Kassandra and her family. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kassandra was capable of defeating multiple enemies simultaneously. Kassandra was able to wield a myriad of weapons ranging from swords, bows, spears, and axes. Kassandra did not rely on a shield for protection, instead of being able to easily deflect enemy attacks. A master of stealth, Kassandra was able to silently assassinate her targets undetected and was also able to utilize the foliage of bushes to remain hidden from her enemies. She also proved proficient in the use of the Spear of Leonidas which aided her in silent assassinations. A skilled freerunner, Kassandra was able to scale the statue of Athena in Athens as well as natural elements with relative ease. She also proved to be a strong swimmer whilst searching the ruins of underwater shipwrecks and was capable of holding her breath for a relatively long period of time. Kassandra shared a symbiotic relationship with her eagle, Ikaros, which aided her in reconnaissance thanks to her Eagle Vision. Unlike later Assassins such as Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, and Desmond Miles, Kassandra's Eagle Vision was far more literal in the sense that activating the ability allowed her to see through the eyes of Ikaros. With the Staff of Hermes which was passed on to her by her father Pythagoras, she was rendered immortal and remained unchanged for far longer than two thousand years. She could even cause the Staff of Hermes to transform into anything she chooses, such as a lantern. Keys: Kassandra | Ikaros Note: Kassandra is one of two selectable protagonists in Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, alongside Alexios. Regardless of who the player chooses, the two protagonists share the same story, and thus, the same feats, so both of them are interchangeable. Gallery ACReb_Kassandra_render.png|Kassandra as she appears in Assassin's Creed: Rebellion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassins Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Good Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Geniuses Category:Bow Users Category:Technology Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Mace Users Category:Spear Users Category:Knife Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Staff Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Animal Users Category:Summoners Category:Rage Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Mercenaries Category:Hunters Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Death Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Hackers Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Warriors Category:Athletes Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Boxers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Blade Users Category:Adults Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Birds Category:Empowerment Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Parents Category:Married Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Captains Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Seduction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Blood Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Gladiators Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Acrobats Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Armor Users Category:Creation Users Category:Time Stop Users